


Another Story (working title)

by ItsAdrien



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Mc is just happy to be here, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Muriel is stresssd and depressed, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut isn't until way later so don't worry, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAdrien/pseuds/ItsAdrien
Summary: Muriel never enjoyed company, especially if it was someone who happened to ruin his life. But they were a different person, and their stupid happy attitude was starting to grow on them





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I never directly refer to the apprentice by name, and use gender neutral pronouns the entire time. It will more than likely be this for the whole story. I wanted to keep them as neutral as possible so everyone's mc is included!

The apprentice has a lot on their mind as they walk through the marketplace, their mind swimming through all that's happened. The countess wants them to help find Doctor Devorak, and they came face to face with the man himself.He tried flirting with them. It was a lot to process. As handsome as he may be, they weren't interested in people who killed the count. Or people with creepy, disease-stained plague masks. 

They heaved sigh as they wandered the marketplace, checking their list. Okay, for the location spell they need some blood eel fangs. That should be in the side market. They began to make their way over to the less busy side of the market place, one off an alley to the side. Sure the place may be shady as all hell but Asra and The Apprentice knew the folks who had stalls there. They were decent enough people, the only ones they could get rare ingredients from. 

They approached one of the stalls with a tired smile, giving the owner a lazy wave. 

"Ah! My favorite customer, what will it be today?" The vendor said, seeming excited to see them. The guy was slimy as all hell, a complete rat. But that's only if you didn't know him. To his friends, he would offer nothing but the best deals. It just so happens, The Apprentice tends to exceed in making friends with jerks.

"Nothing too fancy. Asra just needs some blood eel fangs, fairy legs, and a vial of lizard blood." They said simply, listing off the ingredients on the list.

"Afraid we don't got the blood eel fangs. Stock ran out last week." He said, a bit of an embarrassed look on his face.

"That's fine! I'll find them one way or another." The apprentice replied, taking out the coin for the items. After getting their bag, they waved goodbye to the vendor and looked around. It was then when they spotted someone trying to wave them over. Huh. They've never seen this guy around before. 

Approaching the man cautiously, the apprentice kept their hand near their pocket, one which they kept a knife in. They knew how people were in this area. They're not taking any chances.

"Hey, I heard you were looking for blood eel fangs?" The guy questioned, a friendly smile on him. It wasn't hard to see the malice behind it. It would be a fair bet to assume he was a scammer. "I happen to have some, I'd be willing to sell a few."

On cue, he took out a small pouch, opening it to show that yes, he did indeed have the fangs. But no doubt he was going to try to rip them off. Instead of wasting their money, the apprentice tried to snatch away the pouch, but the guy pulled it away before they could and grabbed their wrist, tutting his tongue at them.

"C'mon, it's just a few coins. Besides, I know your type. You're using it for a spell, aren't you? Don't want to ruin your chance of getting these bad boys do you?" The stranger cooed. Suddenly, all friendly pretenses were completely out the window. Man, he was such a jerk.

Ripping their hand away, the apprentice looked the guy up and down before sighing and taking out their coin pouch, giving the man a pointed glare. "How much?" They grumbled impatiently.

But before they could respond, the man managed to snatch their coin pouch from their hands and bolt off in the other direction. "Oh hell no!" The apprentice exclaimed before running after them, taking out their knife. This crook is not getting away with their money! They raced after the man, following through the alley. The guy was slow--obviously new to the whole stealing thing, so it was easy to gain on them. Just as they were about to catch him, something or someone rammed into them at full force, causing The Apprentice to bash their head on the wall of a building.

"Nice one! This is the one you said was with the countess right?" They could make out a voice through all the fuzz and ringing. Countess? Why would they... God, their head was spinning too much to tell what was going on. Something wet was dripping down their head. Did they fall in water and didn't realize it? No.. they were sitting up.

"Christ man, look at what you did!"

"Oh they'll be fine, we just need to get the roach cleaned up, and we'll get good money for this."

What the hell were they talking about? They shook their head and lifted their hand to whatever was dripping down their face, pulling it away to see red. Nothing but red on their hand. Son of a bitch. The apprentice reached down and grabbed their knife, using the wall to help bring themself up. Gripping their weapon tightly, they raised it up and attempted to slash at one of the two men looking over them. These bastards can’t get away with this! It was going to ruin their new clothes. But they managed to easily step back to avoid any damage.

"Huh. Looks like they still got some fight in them huh?"

"Great.” One of them hissed “This'll be a waste of time."

The knife was knocked out of their hands, and next thing they knew, there was a rough hand against their throat, squeezing down hard. No matter how hard they gasped or clawed at the hand, no air was getting in. They glared down at the man before attempting to kick their legs into his gut, but before they could, a towering figure approached from behind.

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice like thunder spoke. The man immediately dropped the apprentice, who slumped against the wall coughing and gasping.

"We were just having a friendly chat with our friend here." One of the men spoke, voice dripping with sarcasm. Horrible sneers spread across both their faces.The impossibly large man sighed, putting down his hood and staring down at the two men. It seemed like their confidence immediately drained away the second they realized just how massive this man was. The man’s huge, marred body seemed to let the two crooks realize how they might be outnumbered.

"But the chat is over, and we gotta get uh.. Going." The first one croaked out. 

"Oh yeah, I remembered that we have to do something." His partner added with a tremble to his voice.

With that, the two men bolted, leaving just the apprentice and the hulking giant. The apprentice looked up at him, and the man seemed to look at them with disgust. He turned to walk away but for some reason stopped, taking a moment to think. He let out another deep sigh before turning back around and approaching the apprentice, kneeling in front of them, as if they were a dying animal 

"All right. Don't move. I'm only doing this out of pity." He instructed before grabbing their chin-- with no care for their comfort mind you-- to stop them from moving. He took out a cloth with his spare hand, beginning to wipe away the blood from their face. The apprentice--now up close with the man--could've sworn they knew him. He looked so familiar, and yet, when they tried to remember who he was, a sharp headache erupted from their brain. Regardless of who he was, the man rivaled Dr. Devorak in terms of appearance. 

After he finished cleaning their wound, he seemed to give a glare, looking the apprentice in the eyes. Well, that was absolutely terrifying. It felt like staring down right into the eyes of a beast that was was ready to kill you.

It seemed as if he was going over something in his mind, his eyes scanning over them and looking for something. Something he evidently didn't find.

"Alright. Fine. I'm taking you back to my place, you're not well enough to be on your own," he grumbled. "Can you stand?"

"I... stand?" They mumbled out. It seemed possible at the time.They pressed themselves against the wall and tried their best to push themselves up. And for a moment, they almost got up. Then, their legs began to give out. Soon, the wobbling became too intense, so right on their ass they fell. The force of the fall alone sent sharp pains through their brain, causing a whimper to escape. God, they must have looked pathetic. 

The next moments were a blur. All they could focus on was the pain in their head. But the next thing they remembered was feeling large arms pick them up, and their head against something incredibly warm and firm. After that, it all slowly went black. They were so exhausted. They didn't know why. But whoever this was was so comfortable. A nap wouldn't hurt.


	2. A Better Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up in muriel's hut, The Apprentice begins to wonder about the large man. If they're going to be around each other for a while, they want to get to know him better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than likely I'll be posting a new chapter every few days, due to how fast I'm producing them. Keep in mind that currently I only have 10 chapters planned. There will be more once the arcana game is updated.

A warm fire crackles nearby when The Apprentice finally comes to. The first thing they notice is the smell of food, then how just hungry they were. They open their eyes, only to see the large man meddling with a pan above the fire. There was no other light source in the hut, leading them to believe that it must've been night. Why were they... that's right! The attack. They must've passed out. But how long were they out for? Giving a groan as they sat up, they continued watching the man who seemed too occupied with the food he was making to notice they were even awake. 

"Where am I? How long was I asleep?" The Apprentice croaked out. Their voice sounded as if they had torn their throat open.

"It's been a few days. I brought you to my hut after you passed out on me." The Man grunted out, seeming to be satisfied with whatever he was making and pull it off the fire. "Don't bother trying to stand. You'll just fall and get another injury I have to deal with.”

He has a bit of a sour attitude, huh? The Apprentice gave a small chuckle that evolved into a coughing fit. Their throat felt like sandpaper when they coughed. They were absolutely parched. The Man gave them a small cup with water and they graciously took it, drinking the entire thing in a few seconds. That was so much better. 

"I don't plan on going anywhere, my head feels like I'm in a cloud right now." They commented, setting the cup down. Finally, they asked the question that has been bugging them ever since The Man saved them. "What's your name?" They questioned. It was important to know if they were going to be spending time together. It also was important, as they couldn't shake this feeling like they knew him.

"Muriel. Not that it matters." Ah. Doesn't ring a bell at all.

Muriel had scooped out some of what he was making into two bowls, handing one to The Apprentice who took it graciously. Yeah, it looked disgusting. They had absolutely no idea what it could possibly be. But, food is food when you haven't been able to eat for a few days. A fork wasn't necessary for them to begin scooping the food into their mouth, initially gagging at the taste. Don't complain, Muriel already did them a huge favor by not leaving them in the alley. They shouldn't be rude.

By the time they had finished their bowl, they had already gotten used to the taste. It was like wine, where you have to grow to enjoy the taste. Except they're not getting drunk off this, there was no good exchange for the pain they went through. Sure, nutrition was good, but they could really use a strong drink right now. They'll even go for those awful drinks at that bar, what was its name again? The Rambunctious Raven? 

"Well Muriel, thank you for the food my good... sir" They said, raising their cup to jokingly toast. The Stone Giant didn't find it too amusing though. Huh. Usually people got along with them fairly well. He seemed to have already had negative feelings for them right of the bat. 

"Don't thank me. I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart." He growled, standing to his full height. Here, lit by the light of the fire, his staggering height was even more imposing than he was in the alley. "The second you're better, you're going. And you'll forget you ever saw me. Understood?"

The apprentice swallowed thickly, avoiding looking Muriel. Like if they made eye contact they would turn to stone under his fiery gaze. 

"Understood." They replied meekly. 

 

“Glad we’re on the same page.” Muriel spat, the vitriol and sarcasm practically dripping from his words.

It felt as if they were shrinking when Muriel looked at them like that. As if he was going to snap their body like a twig at any moment. It scared the daylights out of them. They knew better to try and converse past this point, so instead they grabbed their bowl and scooped more food into it. They won't be tempted to speak if they were stuffing their face.

There was a tense silence in the air for the rest of the night. One which neither of them dared to break. The Apprentice continued to eat their food, Muriel was occupying himself by mending the fire and checking through his limited possessions. The Apprentice gave a yawn, damning their body for already getting tired after sleeping for a few days. It was only then that Muriel spoke again.

"I prepared an actual bed for when you woke up." Muriel declared, his voice gruff. "If you're getting tired I'll move you there." He gestured over to a bed in the corner. It was more of a pile of animal pelts arranged in a bed shape with a large pelt as a blanket. It was almost endearing to them.

The apprentice gave a weary smile, a sly look growing on their face. "For someone who's not doing this out of the goodness of their heart ,you sure do a lot of unnecessary niceties." They teased. For a moment, there was a twitch of a smile on Muriel's face. So the Stone Giant had a sense of humor after all.

"Just be quiet and get some sleep." Muriel growled, trying to bring back that intimidating aura he had earlier. But the apprentice could tell he was holding back a smile.

"Alright, alright. Bring me to bed, my sweet prince." They joked, giving a chuckle at the sour face he made. Regardless, Muriel picked them up and set them down on the makeshift bed. He gently set them down and for a brief moment, their faces were only inches apart. As small as the moment was, the apprentice swore their heart rate spiked in that few seconds of closeness.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the sense of humor of a child?" Muriel sneered, a bit of jesting behind it. So he was capable of joking. Another revelation made tonight.

"You wound me deeply Muriel. Truly." The Apprentice yawned out, their sarcasm a bit lost. It didn't matter much to them. With the warm pelts the bed and blankets were made off, they felt themself drifting into sleep. Their eyes fluttered shut, no matter how hard they tried to keep them open. Before they knew it, they were being swallowed up by exhaustion and drifted off to sleep.

It was only after that when Muriel got up from the bedside and walked back over to his table. It was a mistake to bring them back, he should've learned from the first time he tried helping them. It was years ago now, but he knows this time will be the same. 

People may seem like they change, but Muriel knows better. He's met every type of person you can imagine. Every one of them, after realizing how much of a monster he really was, were prepared to do anything to never see him again. It's why he is the way he is now. Muriel knows how humans are, and soon enough The Apprentice will be begging him to leave. No one wants to have The Scourge as a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always check out my betas from the first chapter! They're a big help and encourage me to finish these chapters!


	3. Better Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra and nadia finally start the search for the apprentice. Meanwhile, muriel and the apprentice grow closer.

Nadia and Asra are sitting together in silence, neither of them daring to speak. They were supposed to be discussing the progress on finding Julian, but something has been bothering them both.

It’s been days since Asra has last heard from The Apprentice, and the anxiety is beginning to eat away at his mind. It's not like them to just vanish without a word. He can't stop worrying, and its definitely affecting his investigation for Nadia.

Asra heaves a sigh and sets down the cup he was drinking from, looking up to face Nadia. They've been dancing around the subject for a while, both of them too worried of what they might find if they even tried to find The Apprentice. 

“Nadia, I think you already know what I'm about to say.” Asra stated, looking her in the eyes. It was time they did something.

“I was afraid you'd bring this up.” Nadia said with a sigh. “But you're performance has been affected by your student's disappearance. It would be in my best interest to send out some people to look for them.”

Asra sighed with relief, glad that Nadia understood his situation. “Thank you, milady. I'm happy to hear-" He started, only to be cut off by Nadia.

“However, as it stands now I simply cannot spare any guards to look for them. The most I can do is have my servants ask if anyone has seen them.” Nadia stated, her tone suggesting she didn't wish for this to be a debate. “Trust me, I'm worried too. I quite liked them, but I need everyone I can spare looking for Doctor Devorak.”

The sinking feeling in his stomach managed to quiet Asra. He knew there was no way to change Nadia’s mind. He understood where she was coming from, but it didn't change the fact that it only served to increase his anxiety. 

“I… I understand. But, if you allowed me to search for them, maybe…” He stammered out, quickly quieted by Nadia's pitying gaze.

“I'm truly sorry Asra, but I need you to stay here. Without your student, you're the only one who can help give us some insight into what happened the night Count Lucio was killed.” Nadia had a gentle tone when she spoke, placing one of her hands on Asra’s shoulder. It appears fate wasn't in his favor, was it? Of all the times to go missing, why did they have to do it now? Faust, who was balled up on his lap, peered up at him. And that's when the idea came to him. 

“What if I sent Faust? She knows their scent, I'm sure it'll help us find them faster.” Asra suggested. It seemed to only confuse Nadia.

“Let me get this straight, you want me to send your snake to look for your student?” Nadia question, the confusion on her face plain as day.

“Faust is a familiar, and a very smart one at that. I have no doubt she could find them.” Asra ensured Nadia, the hope in his eyes gleaming. Nadia gave a sigh, giving in to this quite frankly ridiculous idea.

“Very well. I won't stop you. I'll still be sending my servants to ask around, just in case.” Nadia said. She was still unsure of this plan. It didn't please her, sending a snake after her main hope for the investigation. But, she trusted Asra. If he believed that Faust could help, then Faust could help. She just hoped that they'll be able to find The Apprentice before the masquerade. Otherwise, they may not be able to find out what happened to count Lucio in time. 

*

In another part of Vesuvia is where the apprentice lingers. With every moment they're conscious is more time that Muriel has to try to resent them. They always asked so many questions, it was irritating, yet endearing. He couldn't help but humor them.

“Hey, Muriel?” They piped up. They had only been quiet for five minutes and already they were talking again.

Muriel sighed and looked up from the clothes he was fixing, turning to look at them. “What is it now?” He grunted.

“Did you… Did you know me before I lost my memories?” Ah. Of course they'd want to know about that. It was still a subject Muriel wasn't sure how to approach. What they did to him, it… it left irreversible damage on his mind. It's why he didn't want to make friends with them. Out of fear of it happening again.

“...Yes. We knew each other.” He stated simply. He didn't want to go much further into it, but he knew they'd ask for more.

“What was I like? I don't remember anything. Who I was, what I did. It’s-" They began, taking a sharp inhale of breath as they sat up in their bed. “It's like my life only began when I woke up at Asra's shop.”

That was the first time The Apprentice truly shocked Muriel. He wasn't aware how badly the wipe affected them. To him, it sounds like they lost just about everything they had remembered. He almost felt sorry for them. Almost. 

“That's not a subject I'm comfortable breaching right now. The past isn't a place I'd like to visit again.” Muriel said, tilting his head to look them in the eyes. He was searching, searching for any sign of the person that he used to know. But all he found was someone new, a stranger wearing their skin.

“I understand. I'm sorry for bringing it up.” They said, sincerely bowing their head in apology. He wished that he could believe this, but for as long as they wore the face of the person who ruined him he didn't know what to believe. For now, he had to wait and see.

“Is that sincerity I hear? From a sarcastic brat like you? I never thought I'd see the day this would happen.” Muriel mocked, trying to lighten the mood. Even if he didn't trust them, seeing them upset made him feel… not good. Like he wanted to get them back into their normal, chipper self. 

“Oh, bite me, I was trying to be nice.” They retorted, rolling their eyes at him poking fun at their normal, nonchalant attitude. 

“Don’t tempt me.” Muriel muttered without thinking. His cheeks turned a bright red the moment he realized what he said.

“Wait, what?” The Apprentice gawked, obviously shocked by his freudian slip. It wasn't long before they burst into laughter, tears starting to slip from their eyes. They clutched their gut in attempt to help them stop, but it was just too much. The combination of Muriel's sour face and how red he looked was too much for them to handle.

“I wish I left you in the alley.” He growled under his breath, finally turning back to his work. He just wanted to finish fixing his cloak, was that too much to ask? But the incessant laughter of The Apprentice was distracting him. It was so irritating because he enjoyed the way it sounded. He almost wanted to hear it more often.


	4. Starting Over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentice and Muriel experience the curse for the first time together and muriel realizes, he doesn't completely want them to forget.

It was only a few moments that Muriel had left the hut. He just wanted to get more firewood. He had completely forgotten of his curse, a mistake he never made. He just got so used to someone knowing who he was and actually enjoying his presence. That's why it hurt seeing The Apprentice so scared to see him.

They were scrambling up in there bed, startled from their resting position due to the hulking giant that had just entered the hut. They reached for their knife which was next to them and pointed it at Muriel. “Who the hell are you?” They spat out, attempting to stand up.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.” Muriel warned, taking a few cautious steps forward. Their legs were shaking still. The head trauma they went through damaged their balance severely. 

“My name is Muriel, I helped you after you were attacked.” He explained, his voice unusually soft. “You're not well enough to stand yet, just put down the knife.”

The Apprentice still seemed wary of Muriel, but despite that they lowered their knife. He gave a sigh of relief, looking them in their eyes. He didn't know why, but the absolute fear in their eyes hurt him. Why did he care that someone he didn't even like was scared of him? He shouldn't be upset. But for a reason he can't quite explain, he doesn't want them to forget him ever again.

“You live here right? Why can't I remember seeing you. Or even being brought here?” The Apprentice demanded. It was evident they weren't on friendly terms yet.

“It’s… I have a curse. When I leave someone's presence they forget who I am. Your master gave it to me.” Muriel explained slowly. The confusion on The Apprentice’s face was evident. After all, why would Asra curse someone like that?

“How many times have we had this conversation before then?” They asked. At least they believed him. 

“This would be the first time.” Muriel said finally. The statement left an uncomfortable air, as the apprentice still didn't fully trust him. He just wanted them to see that he didn't have any intention to harm them. Though he can see where their uneasiness is coming from.

After a few moments, the apprentice gave a sigh and slipped their knife back into their pocket, looking up into Muriel's eyes. “Alright, I believe you. Sorry about pulling a knife on you.” They apologize, seeming sincere. They took a step forward towards Muriel, forgetting about how unstable their legs were. The second their foot made contact, their legs gave out and they began to collapse. A small yelp came from the surprised Apprentice and their arms reached for Muriel instinctively, and in a moment of quick reflexes muriel managed to catch them, bringing them back up and holding them steady. 

“Are you alright?” Muriel quickly asked, looking down at them with worry. Why was he worried about them? He was supposed to hate them.

“Y-yeah. I'm fine. Thank you, for a big guy you're a lot quicker than you look.” They said, giving a small laugh. They looked up and met his eyes with their own and it was then when Muriel realized how close the two of them were. The Apprentice seemed to realize it, from the slight red tint on their cheeks, but neither of them made an effort to move. 

“Uh.. yeah.” Muriel stammered out. He had no idea what to say or what to do. Man, this was awkward. He let go of them and turned his gaze away from The Apprentice, taking a step back and clearing his throat. “You should uh.. probably sit down.”

“Oh! Right. I'll uh..” They said, as if they didn't realize they were still putting stress on their legs. They carefully lowered themself back onto the bed so that they wouldn't risk collapsing again, but now they seemed a bit reluctant to look at Muriel. 

This was… so uncomfortable for the both of them. 

“Are you getting hungry? I could make some food.” Muriel offered. He just wanted to get their minds off what just happened. 

“That would be nice actually. I'm starved.” The Apprentice said, a small nervous laugh escaping them. As much as they didn't want to admit it, that whole moment made their heart race. And not because of the fall, but because Muriel caught them. They may have only recently met Muriel in their memories, but something about him just appeals to them.

Muriel gave a nod, and turned to the fireplace to get to work. Believe it or not, he enjoyed cooking. He was god awful at it but it relaxed him regardless. Once the fireplace was lit, he began to make something fairly simple that anyone should be able to enjoy. Even if he was the one who made it.

“Muriel?” The Apprentice called quizzically. Muriel could already tell where they were going, and for the first time in a while he smiled to himself.

“What is it?” He responded, not turning from his place.

“How did we know each other?” Ah. This one again.

“We actually met before Count Lucio was murdered. You... let's say the person you were back then wasn't the kindest to me.” Muriel began. He didn't know why he was telling them all of this. It was none of their business, so why the hell should he tell them?  
“Most people weren't but…” He trailed off at that, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He didn't want to think about that. “It was.. different. I don't like to think about it.”

The Apprentice looked at him apologetically, before staring down at their hands. What could they have done to him to cause pain like that? “I'm sorry. I don't think I would like who I was back then. I've heard stories of what I was like and every time I wish I could take back what I did.” They admitted, a weak laugh escaping their throat. They didn't realize it, but tears had started welling at their eyes. There was nothing they hated hearing more than that they had harmed someone. Muriel seemed like a genuinely kind person. How could they harm him?

Muriel glanced over at them, seeing them wipe tears from their cheeks. He couldn't stand to see them look like this. He got up with a small grunt and walked back over to their side, kneeling down to their height. He gently took one of their hands in his rough, calloused ones and looked them in their eyes. It's time for him to admit something he's been trying to deny for a while.

“That person back then isn't you now. I don't blame you for what they did.” Muriel assured them, his tone serious and soft. He lifted one of his hands and gently cupped their face in his hand, his thumb wiping away the tears. He heard The Apprentice suck in a sharp breath of air at the gesture, their eyes wide. Once he realized what he did, he quickly retracted his hand and backed up slightly. Why was he acting like this? This wasn't him.

Muriel cleared his throat and stood back up, averting his eyes from The Apprentice. His heart was pounding in his chest as he quickly made his way back to the food he was making, hoping to whatever gods there may be that cooking would help calm his nerves.

The Apprentice gave a laugh, wiping the rest of their tears and beaming at Muriel. For someone who technically just met him, the guy really grew on you. “You know, you're so odd. In a good way.” They commented, a playful tone to their voice. Ah. There's the Apprentice that Muriel knew. 

“I'm the odd one? I bet Inanna would beg to differ.” He retorted, though it didn't make much sense. He missed her, but he knew that she liked to be outside more often than not.

“Inanna? Who's that?” They questioned.

“Inanna’s my wolf. You don't need to be jealous.” He said nonchalantly, but at the mention of a wolf The Apprentice gave a loud gasp. Oh no.

“You have a dog?!” What has he done.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta readers! Check them out on tumblr at murielio, leleekspinner, and leftoverpaintings. Without them this story wouldn't be half as good!


End file.
